


In the Garden

by DragonRose35



Category: Grounded - Fandom
Genre: Bestiality, Egg-preg, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Larvae birth, M/M, Non-Graphic Vaginal Sex, hermaphrodite character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: What would you be willing to do to survive when you're trapped in a world that used to be a few strides across a garden...? Noelle goes through hell to get his freedom when a vile man who calls himself the Grasshopper captures him and uses him for his own personal gains.Now he's free, but still trapped in the garden and must find a way to escape before Grasshopper finally gets the control he's always desired. But what happens when a few kids get mixed up in the war between Grasshopper and the garden and turn his whole world upside down?
Relationships: Noelle/Cobra (Past), Noelle/Grasshopper (Past Non-con), Noelle/Insects, Noelle/Many
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, let me explain this to you guys. I am in a very specific kind of mood right now and thus is the reason this story is born. Now, I've never played Grounded- have wanted to, but can't afford it yet- so most of what is here will be heavily inspired by what I've seen of the game through Markiplier's videos and by the real world.
> 
> Now then, another thing... this is the first time I've written anything with a character who is a Hermaphrodite, so I want to apologize for any awkwardness that may be displayed. There will not be any graphic mention of the female sex unless mentioned by word of mouth, as displayed in this fic, as the details make me uncomfortable for reasons I don't know I've ever explained to you guys before. Anyway, yeah... accept my apologies for anything you do or don't notice.
> 
> Now then, seeing as this is a chapter fic, and given my track record with these things, there's a chance it will remain unfinished, but I hope you guys will enjoy what I've written regardless~
> 
> Until next time, my little doves~
> 
> ~ D.C.

He had heard rumors from the inhabitants of the garden- large, beautiful and expansive, belonging to an intimidating marble mansion- of little kids stumbling around, like lost little ants, alone and afraid of the unknown. He remembered when he first came into the garden, a victim of the Grasshopper- a mysterious old man who wore the hardened skin of a Grasshopper as his armor- and how he felt.

His long, slender fingers let loose an expertly crafted arrow and he watched as it pierced into a small weevil crawling innocently through the undergrowth. He’d gotten used to how big everything seemed now, no longer afraid of the small things, learning to live alongside them in the beautiful, almost magical garden world.

As he approached the weevil, bending down carefully to harvest it, he idly wondered if the Grasshopper will torture the kids, like he once did to him… or if he will play a game with them, test them. He wondered if they would be smart enough to find a way to get back to normal, and leave the terrifying world of towering grass blades and giant spiders and snakes.

He grimaced, moving a hand to his stomach when he felt it grumble, and he knew it wasn’t out of hunger. Standing up, he pocketed the meat and weevil shells into his bag, before securing his bow. And without another moment, he made his way back towards his base camp, hoping he made it there in time, lest he have to do this in the wild, vulnerable and open.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the rose bush his base hid within and he slowed down, looking around to make sure no one had followed him, before he carefully squeezed inside, expertly avoiding the thorns.

_ “Noelle,” _ the voice was sweet and soothing and he relaxed when he heard it, turning his head to see a beautiful female orb weaver spider looking at him, her eyes expressionless to all but him.  _ “Petals, you’re as flushed as a pink rose… is it time?” _

“Y-yeah…” he swallowed hard, shaking like a leaf before he began to displace his things, setting aside his pack and his bow before disrobing completely, caring little about being naked in front of the spider who had become almost like his mother in the time he’d spent in the garden. With a hand over his stomach, he carefully made his way to the little pond, where he’d built a small nesting area for this exact purpose.

Carefully sitting down next to the water, he barely reacted when he felt a long, thin furred leg at his back, supporting him as he saw another one help to spread his legs and he whimpered quietly. No matter how many times he’s done this, it always felt like the  _ first _ time, never able to get used to the feeling.

_ “Shh… easy, little one… just breathe…” _ She cooed softly as he closed his eyes, trying to focus on just that before grimacing when he felt more movement inside his stomach.

“F-fuck…” he groaned, taking in a deep breath before finally pushing, crying out as he  _ felt _ the large slimy larvae inside of him. This was always the worst part of this whole process, but his freedom was worth every bit of it.

As the spider cooed at him, supporting him, he could barely focus on anything but the feeling of the wriggling larvae, as one by one the small insect hatchlings were birthed, falling to the ground in a pile of wriggling newborns. There were more of them than he anticipated, flushed and pained and breathless, and by the end of it, he was both aroused and exhausted, as the little larvae squeaked loudly on the soft bed of grass and feathers.

_ “Oh Noelle… you did so well~ You always do…” _ the spider cooed at him, sweet and warm and he smiled tired at her, before grimacing when he tried to sit up.  _ “Why do you do this for him…? When it pains you?” _

“I know… you will never understand… but all of this, every bit of it… it’s worth not being his toy anymore. I hated being in that lab… always tied up in that damn room… no shred of freedom in sight…” Noelle quivered, reaching down to gently rub his stomach. “Besides… I might hate this part… but,” he bit his lower lip, flushing lightly, “that doesn’t mean I hate being  _ bred _ .”

Gently pulling himself up, he ignored how messy and sore he felt, before going to gather food from the storage to feed the larvae babies. Otherwise Grasshopper would complain to him about it, and he wasn’t in the mood for his aggravations.  _ “Would you like me to help you separate the larvae? I know that the Queen is always delighted to have new ants to take care of in her colony.” _

He smiled at this, remembering his deal with the ants, “That would be really helpful, thank you.”

_ “It’s the least I can do for you,” _ her words made him snort and he shook his head.

“You do… so much for me. So much more than I deserve,” he sighed at this, returning to the larvae with the food. “You gave me shelter when I had no place to go… protection… food… Fuck, you even help me give  _ birth _ for fuck’s sakes. And you weren’t even disgusted the first time…”

_ “It’s… a little strange, I’m not going to lie,” _ she chuckled at him, helping him spread out the food as she continued to separate the larvae.  _ “You’re human, but you live amongst us now in our world… And you allow yourself to be mated to other insects and creatures willingly, and incubate their eggs until they can hatch…” _ she gently shook her head at this.

“That second part isn’t so willing… but Grasshopper doesn’t fuck with me if I give him the larvae. I’m just glad I have an agreement with a lot of the inhabitants here, or I’d feel a lot more guilty than I do, giving the larvae to him. That crazy old man is trying to build an insect army… and I still don’t know why or how…” he sighed, frustrated with himself. “And now there are these kids running around… and they have no idea what’s going on… And  _ Cobra _ is still slithering around out there somewhere…” he shivered at the thought, swallowing hard, both fearful and aroused.

_ “Don’t you worry about that awful snake,” _ she huffed quietly at him.  _ “After what happened last time, I don’t think he’ll show his face around here again.” _

“...yeah…” Noelle sighed softly, bending down to gently gather the sorted larvae in his arms, ready to put them in the little carrier. “Is Weevil still doing the deliveries for us?”

_ “Yes, but he won’t be back until sundown.” _ The spider told him and he nodded his head.

“That’s okay… I need a nap anyway,” he muttered, exhausted after the day he’d had.

_ “Rest then, Noelle,” _ she cooed softly at him, her eyes warm and soft.  _ “I’ll keep watch.” _ He could only smile at her, grateful for everything she’s done for him.

⦓§⦔

_ Noelle’s breath hitched as he felt the powerful beast underneath him, cocks rubbing against him as the soft scales coiled around him, holding him but not restricting him. He moaned softly, eyes half lidded as he looked up into the serpent’s golden, slitted gaze and he reached up, touching the sides of his face. _

“Look at you, Noelle… so desperate to be fucked… to be  _ bred _ …~”  _ the snake purred at him, flicking his tongue out as it teased along the stretch of the teenager’s neck.  _ “How badly do you want to be filled by my cocks, little one…~?”

_ “I… I  _ need _ them,” Noelle gasped, feeling them against his holes and he pushed down against them, panting softly as his own slick wet the hard, ridged lengths underneath him. “F-fuck, Cobra… please~” _

_ He felt the coils around him loosen and he wasted no time, reaching down underneath him to grab the thick hot flesh in his hands, stroking them once just to hear the snake hiss with pleasure, bucking up into his grasp, before he finally lined the pointed tips with his holes. He bit his lower lip, teasing them there for a few moments before  _ finally _ pushing himself down against the dual cocks, moaning whorishly as he felt them slowly fill his wanton body. _

_ “Fuck, yes~” Noelle reveled in the feeling, eyes closed tightly as he felt the pressure build inside of him, each cock long and thick as they filled his holes with every hot, ridged inch. His womb ached to be filled, his body desperate to be fucked by this powerful creature, and his mind thrilled in being like this with the one creature he adored the most in the gardens… _

“You’d look so pretty, plump with our pups…~” _ the serpent purred, soft and sweet, but underlying with the lust that could be seen in his darkened eyes.  _ “My pretty  _ mate _ ~”

_ “Y-yes~ Yours, Cobra! P-please, fuck me~” Noelle gasped out, lust-ridden and desperate as he felt the coils tighten around him once more, before those thick cocks pulled nearly free from his body. He clenched his holes to keep them from pulling completely free, before crying out when the serpent plunged them back deep inside of him, cocks throbbing hard within his tight walls, his own leaking against Cobra’s scales. _

_ All he could do was cry out then, as moan after whimper after gasp fell from his parted lips as he was fucked into,  _ ruined _ by the powerful serpent. He wanted everything Cobra had to give him. His cocks, his seed, his pups… He  _ wanted _ to be the Kingsnake’s mate, wholly and completely. _

_ “C-Cobra! Cobra! S-stop! Y-you’re hurting me!” _

“Mine.”

⦓§⦔

Noelle gasped, jolting up as he woke from his dream…  _ nightmare _ … shivering. But the residual fear could never get rid of the fact that those dreams always left him aching… bedsheets a mess. Sighing softly, he climbed free of the bed, grabbing a small cloth as he cleaned himself up the best he could. He loved the spider, but there was no way he would go down to see her like this, covered in his own cum and slick.

“Why does he still haunt me… even now…?” He gritted his teeth, rubbing at his chest as he tried to get rid of the aching feeling. Shaking his head, he tossed the cloth aside before getting dressed, looking up to see that it was nearly sundown. “I need to be careful if I’m going out again…”

_ “Another dream, little one…?” _ she asked, the moment he climbed down and he frowned at her, opening his mouth to play dumb.  _ “I could hear your cries for him…” _

He ducked his head, eyes closed tightly and he sighed, walking over to grab his pack and his bow, slinging them around his shoulders and back. “I’m going out. Tell Weevil there’s another delivery to the Queen.” He grabbed the smaller carrier gently in his arms, sighing as he looked down at the little wriggling larvae, most of them sleeping against the soft bedding. They were… almost  _ cute _ in a way, but Noelle didn’t care about that kind of thing, no matter what he may have wanted in the past.

She watched him go without a word, but he knew she was worried about him… she always was.

The garden was quiet now, for the most part, though he could hear cicadas buzzing in the far off trees, and he shivered as the cool air brushed over the naked skin of his arms. He gripped the carrier tightly, making his way silently through the undergrowth as he took the well-known path towards the laboratories.

He hoped that Grasshopper wasn’t there right now, but his hope diminished when he saw the man himself waiting for the delivery. “You’re late, girlie,” the man grinned cruelly and Noelle scowled at him.

“I’m a boy, Grasshopper. And I’m not late. I came when I had a chance,” he scoffed, stopping a few good inches away from the taller man.

“You have a vagina,” the man retorted, eyes narrowed, and Noelle flinched at the word, “so that makes you a girl. Now hand over the larvae.”

“ _ Fuck you _ ,” Noelle scowled, setting the container on the ground, before immediately backing away, grabbing out his bow. “I should shoot you in the head right now, you prick.”

The man grinned feral at this, taking a few strides towards the boy, “Go ahead, darling. And when you  _ miss _ , I will enjoy fucking you into the ground and filling you with  _ my _ seed. Mm… I have so missed the heat of your tight hot  _ pussy _ around my cock~”

Noelle didn’t stick around after that, fleeing into the undergrowth, as Grasshopper’s dark laughter echoed behind him.

The boy quivered, biting his lower lip as he glared at the ground, refusing to let the tears fall, the terror and anger gripping his heart once again at the cruel, vile man who had once held him captive. “ _ Fuck him _ ,” he hissed sharply to himself. “I’m  _ done _ with him. He can take his fucking army and go shove it up his fucking-” he cut himself off sharply, grabbing his bow swiftly and twisting around as he heard the snap of a twig, eyes narrowed dangerously before they widened. “...the rumors are true.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright, so question for you guys. Really important one too. How often do you guys care to see Noelle get fucked and how often do you want birthing scenes? Because I can limit the number depending on what you guys want or care for. I know it's not everyone's cup of tea, and I want to make you guys happy with what I write, you know?
> 
> Anyway, I do actually have a story for this, so hopefully I can flesh it out for you. Oh! And I finally bought the game today! It's fucking fantastic, despite not being completed yet and I hope to stay with the creators as they develop more of their fantastic world!
> 
> But holy shit are the spiders fucking scary...
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated you guys~! They let me know how much you love my fics and inspire me to write more for you!
> 
> ~ D.C.

Noelle frowned, guarded as he stared at the four kids in front of him, who stared right back, wide eyed with fear or narrowed, guarded like him. After several long moments, he lowered his bow, swallowing hard, “If you want to live through the night… come with me,” he murmured quietly, giving them a choice. “Do or don’t, it’s your choice. But it’s dangerous at night…”

“How dangerous can it be, it’s a freaking garden,” the dark skinned boy huffed, his eyes narrowed and arms crossed over his chest. “We don’t follow random strangers…”

“Max…” the girl with the ponytail frowned at him, her expression half-annoyed and half-uncertain.

“Well, there are spiders, snakes, bats…” Noelle started to list off things that go bump in the night and the blonde haired boy jolted, clearly afraid.

“W-wait a second, no one said anything about  _ snakes _ in this garden!” he shuddered, shifting nervously on his feet.

“You… have a safe place?” The dark skinned girl asked, and Noelle hesitated before he nodded, not certain how they’ll react to the orb weaver. “Lead the way, please.”

Sighing softly, Noelle put away his bow, adjusting his pack before turning around, walking back into the undergrowth, not bothering to look back to make sure the kids were following. He wondered if he was doing the right thing, but knew if he didn’t protect them… Grasshopper would swoop in and capture them before any of them even realized what had happened. And he feared for their safety, especially for the girls.

Grasshopper was a sick old man…

The rose bush loomed in the growing darkness and though the kids were clearly hesitant, Noelle pushed onward, carefully guiding them through the thorny barrier. “ _ Crap _ ,” one of the boys hissed as his arm was scratched by a thorn, and Noelle chuckled quietly, shaking his head.

“Careful,” he mused, looking over his shoulder as the boy glowered at him.

“Woah…” the blonde boy gasped when he saw the little hideout, eyes wide with awe. “This is your home?”

“...yeah,” Noelle shrugged his shoulders, looking back at his home. He frowned when he saw the spider, steeling himself for the undoubtedly conflicted reactions from the kids the moment they noticed her.

“S-s-spider!” Was the immediate cry, as she startled, rigid and tense.

_ “Noelle…” _ she hissed at him, like a mother scolding her child for bringing home an unwanted pet.

“I know… I know, but they need a safe place to stay,” he held up his hands, immediately on the defense.

“Kill it! Kill it!” One of the girls squealed, more than grossed out and Noelle scowled, looking back at the frightened kids.

“ _ Stop _ . She’s friendly, okay?” He huffed, arms crossed over his chest.

“...she?” The ponytailed one frowned, unnerved as she looked over at the spider, who glared at Noelle, still on edge. “...who is  _ she _ ?”

“She… doesn’t have a name… but you can call her Mrs. Spider if you want to. She’s the caretaker of this rose bush and you’ll treat her with respect while you stay here or find someplace else to go.” He threatened them, knowing that if he had to, he would choose her over them. He watched as the kids fell silent before suddenly the dark skinned boy cautiously walked towards the spider, eyes narrowed.

“I’m not afraid to admit I hate spiders, but… I guess if you don’t try to eat us, then you’re cool with me.” He said, uncertain for a moment before he shrugged.

_ “Petals, no. Why would I want to eat you?” _ She frowned, shifting on her legs for a moment, obviously confused.

“Trust me kid, the only way she’d eat you is if you were a fly,” Noelle snorted softly.

“It’s Max… not  _ kid _ ,” the boy huffed, eyes narrowed.

“I don’t care what your name is-” Noelle started, but the dark skinned girl cut him off.

“You  _ should _ , since you’re letting us stay here,” she huffed, arms crossed over her chest. “So… I’m Willow. That’s Pete,” she pointed to the blonde, “and-”

“You can call me Hoops!” The girl with the ponytail grinned, bright eyed and  _ annoying _ . Noelle sighed, regretting letting these kids stay almost immediately, but he supposed it was better than letting them become victims of Grasshopper.

“Fine, I’m Noelle. You can sleep in the bush-house. Goodnight,” he said briskly, making his way back to the entrance.

“W-wait! You’re leaving us here alone…?” Pete frowned, frightened and Noelle looked back over his shoulder.

“The rose bush is the safest place for you to be, and I still need to gather supplies. I won’t be gone long,” he turned to look at the spider. “Keep them safe, please.”

_ “Are you sure it’s wise to go out now, Noelle? It’s nearly dark…” _ she rumbled in concern and the teenager gave her a wry smile.

“It’s not the first time I’ve gone out in the dark, I’ll be fine.” He returned, ignoring Willow’s strange stare as the others started exploring the hideout. “Besides, our food storage is low… and we have more mouths to feed now.”

_ “Okay… just please, be careful.” _ She sighed, stepping a bit closer to him.

“I promise.”

⦓§⦔

Aphid’s were adorable, but stupid, and the easiest bug to hunt for meat. They were also one of the few who didn’t communicate with a solid language, instead in chirps and squeaks that seemed to be more baser instincts and less any actual communication. And they tasted better than Gnats did, for certain.

Bending down, Noelle retrieved his arrow before collecting the meat from the dead bug, sighing softly as he stood up, stashing it away in his pack. Looking up, he stared at the moon for a few moments, frowning as he remembered the last time he watched the moon, soft scales coiled around him in a loving embrace, a soft purr the only sound of the quiet night.

Shivering, he shook himself from his thoughts before focusing back on the mission. Turning around, he began walking towards the old pond, where he could hunt for more meat. He was tempted to hunt some of the fish, but decided against it, knowing the only aquatic creatures small enough were the tadpoles and the frogs would hunt him down if he killed any of their babies.

He walked silently through the undergrowth, pushing aside the tall stalks of grass, letting his mind wander as he let his feet carry him the distance. Cobra, Grasshopper, the kids… this whole place had his world turned completely upside down and he wasn’t certain how to handle it anymore. He wasn’t an adult who had all the answers, though sometimes he wished he did. Then again, if he was an adult with all the answers, he wouldn’t have gotten captured and abused by Grasshopper in the first place.

The wind was cool as it blew gently through the garden and he shivered lightly, focusing back in on his surroundings before frowning when he realized something. Those webs hadn’t been there the last time he came through this way…

“I know you’re watching me,” he huffed quietly, eyes narrowed. “Who are you?”

_ “Mm… such a smart little bug…~” _ the voice answered, low and deep, and Noelle shivered at the sound of it.  _ Predatory _ , is a word he would use to describe the tone.  _ “And pretty, too…~” _ The boy swallowed hard, watching as a large black wolf spider crept from the shadows of a hollowed log, eyes narrowed and dark.  _ “The garden says you’re the little bug who lets us breed you… and the garden hasn’t lied so far…~” _

“...I don’t let predators breed me,” Noelle huffed quietly, arms crossed over his chest. “I know you’re new here, so let me explain something to you. I’m the protector of the garden, and if you decide to start causing trouble, you’ll end up with an arrow through the head.”

_ “Oh~? You think you can kill me?” _ the spider grinned ferally, stalking towards the boy, as he held his ground.  _ “Brave little bug… but you should never threaten a spider…” _ he narrowed his eyes dangerously.

“Try me,” Noelle threatened, reaching for his bow. The spider hissed, rearing up before backing away when the boy had his bow pointed at him immediately.

_ “The little bug is faster than I give her credit for…” _ Noelle flinched at this.

“Him…” he corrected immediately.

_ “Oh~?” _ The spider looked intrigued then, tilting his head, fangs twitching for a moment.  _ “You can be bred, yes? So… tell me, little bug, does that not make you a female?” _

“ _ No _ , it doesn’t. Okay? I’ve got a dick too,” Noelle huffed, annoyed. “I’m a  _ boy _ , regardless of if I can get pregnant… got it?”

_ “Mm… yes, I ‘got it’,” _ the spider snickered quietly.  _ “So then little bug, let me make a deal with you…~ I want to breed you… fill you up with my seed… and if you let me… I’ll be a good little spider…~” _ he purred, low and wicked.

Noelle flicked his tongue out, eyes narrowed and full of distrust, but he slowly lowered his bow, not yet putting it away. “What does that mean?”

_ “It means… I’ll be an obedient little soldier,” _ the spider returned with a smirk.  _ “This garden is the perfect little home for me, but it’s boring by myself. Excitement seems to follow you, so the garden says, and I want a piece of that excitement…~” _

“You know about the war coming…” Noelle frowned, though he couldn’t say he was surprised.

_ “The garden tells stories…” _ the spider rumbled lowly, stepping closer to the boy.  _ “So, little bug, do we have a deal…~?” _ he purred dangerously, grin sharp and Noelle bit his lower lip.

“Yeah… yeah, we have a deal, but we do this  _ my _ way,” he huffed, taking a step back, eyes narrowed. He watched the spider watch  _ him _ as he discarded his pack and bow, before slowly pulling off his armor as the cool air caused goosebumps to rise on his skin. “I shouldn’t let you breed me… but I’m not going to lie, there’s a certain  _ thrill _ to the forbidden act…” he swallowed hard, watching as the wolf spider  _ growled _ at him. “Stop, I’m not going back on our deal. I had a deal with Grasshopper for my freedom… to give him my…  _ brood _ , but I’m done with him.”

_ “I think… you would look pretty plump with my eggs…~” _ the spider purred wickedly and Noelle glanced down,  _ seeing _ the spider’s cock, thick and long and hard for  _ him _ .

“Yeah…?” he swallowed hard, shivering at the words. “Never realized how perverted  _ insects _ would be…” Looking behind him, he spotted a nearby leaf that would make a good enough bed to lay back against and he turned to walk towards it, feeling slightly uncomfortable with his own slick leaking down his legs. He  _ hated _ his female part, but fuck if it didn’t feel good being fucked…  _ bred _ …

Looking back at the spider, he grinned, feeling  _ powerful _ as he watched him twitch with want, eyes dark with lust. Sitting down onto the leaf, he twisted around, before spreading his legs wide, steadying himself with one hand as he reached down to play with himself with the other. He slicked his fingers with his own slick before grabbing his hardened cock, stroking himself long and slow.

_ “Tease me, little bug, and you’ll regret it…” _ the spider hissed dangerously, causing Noelle to shiver with arousal.

“If you want me… then  _ take _ me~” Noelle grinned, before gasping when the spider was suddenly pinning him against the ground, cock rubbing against him roughly. “F-fuck! W-wait!” he grasped tightly to the spider’s furred body, legs spread a little wider.

_ “I’m going to breed you like the wanton little queen you are~” _ the spider hissed darkly, and Noelle’s eyes widened when he felt the arachnid grinded against his slickened hole. Without hesitation, the spider suddenly plunged his cock deep inside of the boy, filling him with every hot, thick inch and he moaned at the feeling.

His walls clenched around the spider’s cock as the arachnid fucked into him, hard and deep, ridged cock grinding against every pleasure spot inside of the teenager. He  _ ached _ to be filled like this, despite what he thought about everything that happens  _ after _ the sex. “F-fuck~ Y-yes~”

It was utter nonsense, the words falling from his lips as he lost himself in the pleasure, the arachnid’s cock surging in and out of him as the spider hissed and growled above him. The silent clearing was filled with the sounds of sex as Noelle gasped and cried and moaned, his cock leaking against his stomach.

Every hard, deep thrust pushed him closer and closer to his release, until it became too much. He fisted against the spider’s thick fur, arching his back as he cried with pleasure, cock spilling hard in between their bodies as his holes clenched tight, walls fluttering around the arachnid’s cock. He was kept in blissful euphoria as the spider fucked him through his orgasm, his thrusts stuttered as Noelle’s walls clenched tight around him.

_ “Going to fill you up with my seed, little bug~” _ the arachnid hissed, voice thick with lust, his cock throbbing hard inside the wanton creature beneath him.  _ “Give you everything you want~ Breed you~” _

“Y-yes~  _ Fuck _ , please~!” Noelle gasped out, begging for it.

The spider didn’t waste any time then, pressing closer to the boy before suddenly it was all over, as he suddenly buried his cock deep, spilling hard inside of Noelle. The thick hot seed was like fire inside of him, filling him as the spider fell over the edge.

“Sh-shit…” he groaned quietly, cock twitching pitifully in the aftermath, his legs cramping before he finally let himself collapse against the leaf, the spider’s cock still buried inside of his body. “The last… fuck I had was not _ nearly _ as good as that…” he quivered, reaching down to feel how  _ full _ he was. “Haven’t cum untouched in a long time…” Not since  _ Cobra _ …

_ “Good,” _ the spider snickered at this, amused, before stepping back as he pulled his cock free. Noelle hissed at the feeling, shivering as he felt the thick cum leaking from his hole and he made a face, glaring up at the tree-tops above them.

“ _ That _ is always the worst feeling…” he muttered, a  _ mess _ of sticky cum and sweat. The arachnid smirked at him, eyes glittering with smug pride, and Noelle stared at him for a few moments. “If you’re going to be a prominent character in my life, you need a fucking name. Like it or not, I’m calling you  _ Wolf _ …”

_ “Creative,” _ the spider snorted at him and the boy flipped the spider off.  _ “Well, little bug-” _

“Noelle…”

_ “Little bug,” _ Wolf smirked, purring low and wicked,  _ “a deal is a deal. I look forward to our future interactions~” _

“I’m going to regret this… aren’t I...”

⦓§⦔

“I know way too many fucking insects for you to not have a name,” Noelle immediately said, walking back to his base, sore and tired.

_ “I’m sorry…?” _ the spider startled, her eyes wide as she watched the boy deposit the meat in the storage container.  _ “Petals, Noelle… you’re a mess!” _

“Yeah? I met a new resident of the gardens… gave me a  _ real _ friendly greeting,” he groaned quietly, stripping his clothes to take a bath in the small pool. “Your name is now  _ Rose _ … yes, creative.” He rolled his eyes, not in the mood as she coughed, trying to hide how amused she was.

_ “Alright… Rose it is, then,” _ she smiled at him, expression soft.  _ “The kids are sleeping now, Noelle. They’ve had quite the day in the garden.” _

“...they’ll get used to it,” he muttered, closing his eyes as he slowly relaxed in the water, hand over his stomach, rubbing it lightly. “I sure as hell did… All we can do is keep them safe…  _ hidden _ from Grasshopper, so they never have to go through what I did.”

_ “Oh Noelle…” _ she whispered quietly, expression sad.  _ “I’m so sorry…” _

“...it’s in the past now. He can’t hurt me anymore.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay so this one is a little bit of a filler, so as not to leave you guys hanging. I've been playing some more Grounded and I got to tell you guys some things...
> 
> There are /legit/ fucking Wolf spiders in the game and holy shit they're kind of scary. I haven't had the balls to face one up close yet, so we'll see what happens when I do. /Also/, I'm so fucking pissed off, okay. I had a base built in the game, spent three hours working on it, and then the next update for the game comes out and I'm totally unprepared for a /giant paw print/ right in the fucking middle of my base. So I had to destroy everything and relocate. But I'm in a better place for a base now, I guess, so... whatever.
> 
> I'm really looking forward to new updates when more creatures and areas get implemented for me to discover and explore~ *grins* It's such a fantastic fucking game and I've already put nearly twelve hours into it. If you guys have a chance, it's something I absolutely recommend!
> 
> Anyway, here you go~ And as always, comments and kudos are loved and appreciated~
> 
> ~ D.C.

“So… you can like…  _ talk _ to bugs?” Max asked with a curious frown, throwing a small pebble up and down in his hand as they walked along the sun-lit trail through the garden. “Like legit communication?”

“...yes, for the one-hundredth time,” Noelle huffed, eyes narrowed as he focused on the trail, keeping his eyes peeled for any sort of danger.

“But you’re human… so how exactly does that work?” Pete shook his head. “I mean, I’ve never heard of any person being able to speak to any sort of animal other than birds, like parrots or crows, you know?”

Noelle sighed, bending down to collect some of the grass fibers growing out of the ground, twisting them into a neat roll before placing them into his pack. “It’s a… side effect of one of Grasshopper’s experiments on me.” He explained after a moment of thought. “Among other things… I can talk to the creatures of the garden. Well, depending on if they can talk in the first place. So far, aphids and gnats are the only insects I can’t understand, but I’m not sure they have a language to understand in the first place.”

“Like the cavemen of humans?” Max asked with a grin and the teenager chuckled quietly.

“Yeah, sure,” he shook his head.

“What else can you do?” Willow asked, genuinely curious and Noelle grimaced, resisting the urge to drop a hand down to his stomach.

“That’s not information I’m comfortable sharing with a bunch of  _ kids _ ,” he returned, eyes narrowed and she held up her hands in surrender.

“Okay, I was just curious…”

“Curiosity kills the cat,” the boy snorted, rolling his eyes as he turned back to the trail. “Speaking of cats… it looks like the owners of the mansion have gotten a new one… either that or a stray is running around.” He sighed, finding himself annoyingly worried for some of the inhabitants of the garden. “We’ll need to be careful going out until it leaves…”

“Everything is so big like this… I can’t imagine how big a  _ cat _ would be,” Hoops shuddered with fear, a nervous expression on her face. “Can we hurry up and get back to the base?”

“Not until we’ve collected enough material to build you four something to sleep in. I’ve gotten tired of you taking up  _ my _ bedroom.” Noelle crossed his arms over his chest. “If I’m sheltering you, you need to earn it. Got it?”

“Jeez, okay,  _ grouchy _ …” Hoops scowled at him and he narrowed his eyes back. She gasped, however, when a couple of curious worker ants crawled out from the undergrowth towards them.

“They… they’re not going to attack us are they?” Pete questioned with a nervous chuckle, staring at the ants.

“Not these ones, no. It’s the soldier ants you want to look out for, but rarely do they leave the hive.”

_ “Who are these tiny humans…? We’ve never seen them before…” _ one of the ants spoke up, tilting his head curiously and Noelle smirked, finding it cute.

“They’re… kind of cute, in a way,” Hoops giggled at them.

“They’re with me,” Noelle answered the ant after a moment, looking back at them. “Did your Queen get my… special delivery?” he questioned, clearing his throat. Immediately the ant perked up, pincers snapping happily.

_ “Yes! Thank you. We love to have new ants in our hive. It helps us to grow stronger,” _ the ant returned and Noelle sighed with relief, happy Weevil made it there safely. He never got a chance to send him off personally, but he knew the beetle would return soon enough.

_ “Will you have more for us?” _ the female ant chirped and Noelle flushed lightly, before shaking his head.

“Not… for a while,” he answered hesitantly, avoiding the gazes of the confused and curious kids behind him. “Please, send my regards to the Queen…” he nodded his head to the ants, before turning back to the kids. “Let’s keep moving.”

“What did they ask? What kind of delivery? Aw man, I wish I could talk to insects…” Max whined childishly, as Noelle shook his head, avoiding the questions.

“Honestly, there are days when I wish I couldn’t,” he sighed, focused back on the path. “Everyone always wants something… that’s no different with the inhabitants of the garden-” he cut himself off sharply when he suddenly felt a weight on his head and he growled with annoyance as the kids tried to stifle their laughter.

“Y-you have a uh… uhm… a  _ bug _ on your head…” Pete coughed and Noelle deflated, subjecting himself to his fate.

“...yes, I’m well aware,” he muttered, as the little annoying gnat buzzed happily, perfectly content to snuggle atop the teenager’s head.

⦓§⦔

“I’m going to name it Buggo,” Hoops giggled, hugging the fluffy gnat to her chest and Noelle rolled his eyes. The annoying little bug had followed them all the way home and in doing so, had become rather attached to the little group. Hoops adored it, Pete was indifferent, Willow was amused, and Max was jealous, clearly wanting a turn to hold their new  _ pet _ .

“That’s a terrible name,” Noelle retorted and she huffed, sticking her tongue out.

“You named Mrs. Spider  _ Rose _ because she lives in a rose bush! So I’m not going to take advice from you about naming, mister grumpy pants.” She shot back and he couldn’t help the amused snort that left him and he shook his head.

_ “She has a point, Noelle,” _ Rose chuckled quietly behind him and he glared petulantly at her over his shoulder.

“Don’t even  _ start _ ,” he huffed, before focusing back on the task. “Why am I doing this? This is your room, not mine. I should be making  _ you _ guys build it.”

“Because we’re just little kids who don’t know what we’re doing,” Willow reminded him with a smirk and he scowled, throwing the hammer at her, only slightly impressed when she caught it. “Fine, we’ll make our own thing. But seriously, you gotta show us what to do. I’ve… never built anything that wasn’t in a video game before.”

“It’s just like building a treehouse!” Pete exclaimed, his eyes glittering with delight. “Dad built one with me when I was younger. It was so fun~”

“Right…” Noelle frowned at the words, before he shook his head. “Take those grass planks and that rope and tie them together to make the floor. You’ll do the same thing with the walls and the ceilings, but we’ll need those weed stalks to connect everything together, so it’s stable.”

He watched, biting his lower lip as the kids did as instructed, so  _ happy _ to be doing something like this. It was a nice change from the doom and gloom that had been clouding over their heads before.

⦓§⦔

When the night had fallen, the small house had been built and each of the kids were in their beds, with Buggo cuddled in Hoops’ arms like a stuffed animal. Noelle sighed, snuffing out the torches before quietly leaving them be, making his way to the balcony of his own home. “You know… when I was younger… my parents were always away, leaving me in the house by myself… I didn’t even have a cat to keep me company.”

_ “I won’t pretend I understand the sentimental feeling, but…” _ Rose sighed softly, stepping closer to him on the web she’d made for herself.

“No, I know… it’s just…” Noelle sighed, shaking his head. “What these kids had… I never did, and then this happened and I… I never even had the chance to say  _ goodbye _ … And some part of me can’t help but wonder if… they still look for me, even after all these years…” he deflated. “I never got to play catch with my father… never got to hear a lullaby from my mother… I barely remember their voices… I just remember trying fruitlessly to stay up every night until they got home… and trying to wake up before they left. It was a… a vicious cycle of what I realize now was neglect and abuse…”

_ “Noelle…” _ Rose frowned at this, uncertain.

“Maybe they never wanted me… because of what I  _ am _ … Maybe they were happy when I disappeared…” he gritted his teeth. “I wouldn’t put it past them…” he added in a quiet mutter. “Those kids… they don’t deserve to be here…”

_ “You don’t either, Noelle,” _ she chided him gently.

“This is the only home I know now, Rose… this is all I have… but they have a home in the real world… with parents who miss them…” The boy sighed, shaking his head. “They still have a chance to go back home to their old lives.”

_ “How do you plan to do that when you haven’t been able to do so for yourself?” _ the spider huffed quietly, shaking her head.

“Because I stopped trying to do that, a long time ago…” Noelle frowned to himself, thinking for a moment. “There’s an old abandoned lab that I can try to comb through again, retrace my progress… and hopefully figure out how to get these kids back home. Where they belong…”

The night was silent as the conversation trailed off, and Noelle sighed softly, letting his hand drop to his stomach, idly rubbing at it. There was a small bulge now, but not enough to be noticed yet. He would have to figure out how to hide it from the kids when it came time, but that was a thought for later.

“...do you think I would be a good parent…?” Noelle asked in a quiet whisper.

_ “What?” _ Rose frowned at him, startled and clearly surprised at the question.

He grimaced, shaking his head before turning away, “Never mind. Good night…”

She watched him go, concerned not for the first time about her boy’s mental well-being, and she sighed, expression saddened.  _ “Good night, Noelle…” _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: After so long of not updating I bring you feels and smut~
> 
> ~ D.C.

“If you’re going out, then I’m coming with you,” Willow said, arms crossed over her chest as she watched Noelle pack a few vital supplies into his bag.

“No, you’re not,” he immediately huffed, eyes narrowed, without a pause.

“Yes, I am, and don’t try to stop me or-”

“Or  _ what _ ?” He turned to glare at her, annoyed at her persistence.

She returned the glare, standing taller for a moment, “Or I’ll tell the others that you’re  _ pregnant _ .”

“What? No, I’m- I’m a  _ boy _ , that’s not possible,” Noelle flushed darkly at the words, tense and on edge as he stared at the girl.

Her expression softened and he frowned, uncertain as he straightened himself up, “Look… I’m not ignorant, okay? My whole life before this was video games and the internet, pretty much. I know a lot about a lot of things… and I have a sister too, and she’s pregnant… So I know the signs…”

“...don’t ask me how and you can come with,” he muttered, tossing her the bag. She grunted, startled as she barely managed to catch it in hand, and she watched with narrowed eyes as he turned and walked towards the thorny entrance of the rose bush.

Shaking her head, she slung the bag over her shoulder, grabbing her spear, before following the older teenager, silent for several long moments. “Where are we going?”

“To an old lab,” Noelle answered after a moment, looking back at her. “If I’m going to help you guys figure out how to get back to normal size then I need to revisit the old logs and retrace my knowledge.”

“Retrace? You’ve been there before?” She asked, head tilted in curiosity, a frown on her face.

“Yeah… a long time ago. When I escaped Grasshopper, I began searching for a way to be free of the gardens…” he sighed softly, shaking his head slowly. “After a while, I gave up…”

“...how long have you been like this?” Willow’s voice was quiet, uncertain, and Noelle frowned, silent for several long moments.

“A couple years… I was sixteen when Grasshopper first took me captive…” The boy hummed softly, staring resolutely forward as silence followed his words.

⦓§⦔

The old labs were rundown and covered in thick foliage, hidden from outsiders. Spider webs guarded the entrances, but though Willow was on edge, Noelle pressed forward without hesitation, knowing they were safe inside the labs. “Woah… what  _ is _ this place?”

“An old laboratory belonging to the man whose formula started all of this,” Noelle returned with a soft chuckle, looking back at the wide-eyed wonder on her face. “The reason we’re shrunken to the size of ants.”

“Are you talking about that Grasshopper dude?” Willow asked with a frown and Noelle shook his head.

“No, Grasshopper belonged to a bigger group, before he defected on his own… But I don’t know much else, if I’m completely honest…” he sighed softly, looking around the labs with a frown. “I don’t know what caused you all to shrink, but Grasshopper was responsible for my end.”

“He sounds like a villain from a fairytale…” she made a face and he chuckled quietly.

“No villain from any fairytale is as despicable as he is, Willow… I promise,” he closed his eyes. “If he captures you, he will run cruel experiments on you… pit you against insects in tests of strength, wit, and durability… and if he decides he’s in the mood… he will  _ rape _ you… over and over and over again…” he shuddered, clenching his fists. He jolted slightly when he felt her hand on his back, eyes snapping open, before he looked back at her. He expected to see fear, but all he saw was warmth and  _ trust _ .

“He won’t… because you’re protecting us…” she murmured and he frowned at her, before sighing, shrugging her hand off as he made his way deeper into the lab.

“I’m not your babysitter, Willow,” he huffed quietly, eyes narrowed. “You will have to learn how to defend yourself in this world until you can return home. I’ll teach you to fight, to hunt, to make armor and weapons and traps… but I’m not your bodyguard.”

“You’re the protector of the forest, aren’t you?” Willow shot back and he grimaced at the words. “That’s what you told that bumblebee we found, isn’t it? Well, if you protect insects like her, then why aren’t we included?”

“Because you shouldn’t be here!” Noelle snapped back, infuriated. “Because you snot-nosed brats got into something you weren’t supposed to and have turned my whole world upside down in the span of mere days. Now I have to worry about you kids either dying or ending up in the vile hands of Grasshopper and that’s not  _ fair _ .”

“Life’s not fair,” she scoffed, arms crossed over her chest. “Get over it, Noelle. Look, I get it, you’re mad… but it’s not all sunshine and rainbows for us either. We’re the size of ants… in a world with a crazy old man and things that can eat us… our families don’t even know where we are… and we’re  _ scared… _ ” she sighed softly, deflating a little as she stared down at the ground. “I want to go home, Noelle… but without your help, we wouldn’t even know the first place to look…”

Noelle sighed, reaching up to rub a hand over his face, feeling tired all of a sudden, “I’m… as lost as you are, kid…” he muttered quietly, before grimacing when he felt discomfort in his stomach. “F-fuck…”

Willow jolted slightly, expression twisted into one of worry and confusion, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah… I’m fine,” Noelle returned, waving off her concerns. “Come on, help me find the old scientist’s journals. And then we can go back home, okay?”

“...okay,” Willow frowned, uncertain as she watched him leave the room.

⦓§⦔

The journals detailed everything from the experiments to formula itself, but nothing of the reversing of the process. Noelle was frustrated, but didn’t show it outright, gathering the journals in the bag to take back to the base. They’d combed through the rest of the lab and grabbed anything that had looked even remotely useful, but it wasn’t long before they were left right back at square one.

“According to the journals, this isn’t the only lab that’s stationed around the garden, but it’s the only lab we’ll explore for right now,” Noelle said with a sigh, shaking his head, handing the bag to Willow. “Go back to the base, Willow… you’ll be safer there.”

“Where are you going?” She frowned at him, eyes narrowed slightly.

“I need some time alone,” he pushed her back to the entrance, despite her protests. “Just follow the sprigs back to the bush. If anything finds you, just  _ run _ . Okay?”

“I… yeah, okay…” she swallowed hard, but eventually nodded and swung the bag over her shoulder, sighing to herself. After a moment, she steeled herself before finally leaving the labs, leaving Noelle alone as she darted back towards the path they took to get there.

He watched her go until he couldn’t see her anymore, before shaking his head and turning to walk down a different path, towards a small pond. When he saw the body of water, he relaxed slightly, setting aside his weapon and pouch, before disrobing completely, stepping into the shallows. Groaning squietly, he stretched out before sitting back against the bank, closing his eyes as he let himself relax in the water, soothed by the gentle sounds of the garden around him.

He didn’t know how long he was there for, but he knew he must have dozed off when he opened his eyes, noting that the shadows had changed positions. He frowned to himself, wondering what had woken him up as he sat up in the water, before tensing up when he heard the furious buzzing of wasps overhead. Standing up sharply, he lunged himself out of the water to grab his bow, before crying out when he was suddenly pinned against the ground.

_ “Mm… what a sweet scent you carry, pretty little bug~” _ the wasp purred dangerously, body pressed against Noelle’s and he groaned quietly, grasping at the ground.

“F-fuck, what are you doing in this part of the garden? Isn’t your hive in the juniper bush? That’s all the way across the garden,” he huffed out, annoyed at the predicament he found himself in. He tensed up when two more wasps joined them, landing on the ground as they stared at him with predatory expressions.

_ “We were out hunting~” _

_ “When we caught your scent~” _

He gasped softly when he felt something large and hot against his thighs and he realized exactly what their intentions were. “Don’t get any bright ideas about breeding me,” he gritted his teeth, feeling hot underneath the wasp. “A wolf spider already beat you to it.”

_ “Mm… so you’re the little bug we’ve heard so much about~” _ the wasp purred above him, but didn’t seem to be too deterred by the words.  _ “Our Queen is very interested in you~” _

“S-sorry, but I’m not interested in fucking your Q-Queen,” Noelle shuddered as he felt the wasp’s cock grind up against his backside and he pushed up, spreading his legs a little to allow its cock to rub against his quivering entrance. “M-mmn… fuck, just… a little more…~” he groaned to himself, eyes half-lidded with lust.

_ “What a pretty little queen~” _ the wasp hissed, before shifting just enough, giving him leverage to shove his thick, ridged cock inside the wanton boy’s ass, filling him with every hot thick inch. Noelle jolted, eyes snapping wide open with the piercing motion and he cried out, clawing at the ground as his own cock leaked underneath him.

_ “So sweet~ What pretty noises it makes~” _ one of the other wasps purred.

_ “I want to breed the little bug next~”  _ the other quivered, wings buzzing furiously as the wasp shifted on his legs, cock twitching visibly underneath him. Noelle could barely even focus on them as he was fucked into roughly, pinned hard against the ground as the wasp’s cock surged in and out of him, stimulating him in ways he hadn’t felt in weeks.

The pressure against his prostate was blinding, liquid heat curling in his gut as he leaked with his pleasure, “F-fuck~”

He rocked with every deep thrust, coming closer and closer to the edge. The wasp snarled above him, wings buzzing furiously, before pressing closer to the boy, burying his cock deep as it throbbed, spilling inside of the boy and filling him with his hot, thick seed.

Noelle didn’t even have time to savor the feeling before the wasp was pulling his cock free, pushing himself away. Not even realizing what he was doing, the boy turned over onto his back, panting roughly, before gasping when another wasp pounced on him, pinning him to the ground once more as the large insect rubbed his cock eagerly against Noelle’s slickened hole.  _ “Gonna breed the pretty bug so good~” _

“W-wait-!” Noelle cried out, grasping the wasp’s thick fur as he arched his back, the insect giving him no warning before suddenly plunging his cock into the boy’s tight, wet heat. He quivered with want, head thrown back as the wasp fucked into him without mercy, filling him over and over with his thick cock. Like this, it felt so much  _ bigger _ than the other wasp’s, throbbing with every heavy thrust, aching to fill the boy with his hot seed.

The pleasure was never-ending,  _ too much _ , as he was fucked hard and deep and fast, his own cock leaking onto this stomach, kept in a constant state of on the edge. He reached down, grabbing his own and stroking it in time with every thrust, gasping and moaning with the overload of pleasure as he was suddenly sent over the edge, crying out as he spilled in between their bodies, holes clenching hard.

The wasp hissed with his pleasure, unable to last much longer as he buried his cock deep inside the boy’s tight hole, spilling inside of him and filling his already full womb with even more hot seed. “N-nngh~!”

Collapsing back onto the ground, the boy couldn’t even fight as the wasp pulled away, replaced by the third and final arthropod. He was already a hot mess of sweat and cum and slick, voice broken from his own pleasured cries, and he could only whimper when he felt the thick cock against him.

Overstimulated, he was forced into another orgasm when the wasp fucked into his wet heat, the pleasure sharp and burning, like fire through his body. He lost count of the minutes as he laid at the mercy of the wasps, and by the time they were finished, he was delirious with pleasure and exhausted beyond measure.

The wasps had left him in his own mess, sated and smug, and he groaned quietly, reaching a hand down to his stomach, in disbelief at how full he felt. “...getting gangbanged by wasps was definitely  _ not _ on my to-do list today…” he muttered to himself, glaring dazedly up at the treetops.

He closed his eyes, deciding it couldn’t hurt to rest for a few moments more, panting quietly in the silence of the clearing.

_ “...you’re a long way from the rose bush, little one…” _ the voice was dark and rough, and oh-so  _ familiar _ as Noelle snapped his eyes wide open, jolting upright despite his aching body and he tensed up, fear and anger and hurt twisting in his heart when he saw the great serpent before him.

“ _ Cobra _ …”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ready for another installment of 'In The Garden'~? There's more story here than anything else, but if you guys want more insect sex, just let me know! I could use some ideas on what to have fuck Noelle, too, if you guys want~
> 
> Anyway, here you go!
> 
> Enjoy, my little doves! And as always, comments and Kudos are what keep me afloat and you guys with stories to enjoy!
> 
> ~ D.C.
> 
> P.S. I'm actually thinking of creating a separate thing apart from this story for complete smut purposes. Like things with various insects that you want to see with Noelle and whatnot. Let me know your thoughts on that and I'll see what we can do!

Noelle grimaced as he felt the discomfort in his stomach, clenching his fist against the ground to keep himself from reaching to touch it. Swallowing hard, he watched the large Kingsnake watch him, golden eyes narrowed. “What are you doing here, Cobra?” He shivered, weary and  _ guilty _ , covered and full of wasp cum.

_ “I… followed your scent,” _ the serpent admitted quietly, frowning to himself.  _ “It’s been a long time since I smelled my mate, little one…” _

“I’m not your  _ mate _ ,” Noelle hissed, angered by the words. “You lost that privilege when you nearly killed me!” He spat, as the serpent flinched back. “You lied and manipulated me, Cobra. You’re no better than  _ Grasshopper _ -”

Noelle gasped when the serpent suddenly lunged, curling tight around him, angered and predatory,  _ “Do not dare to compare me to that vile two-leg, little one. I did not use you for experiments. I did not rape you…” _ he hissed quietly, before trying to calm himself when he felt Noelle shaking with fear.  _ “Oh my sweet love… I never… what happened wasn’t…” _ he growled at himself, fangs bared in his frustration.  _ “I think about that moon every night…” _

Noelle swallowed hard, shivering as he gripped tightly to the serpent’s coiled body. “How can you expect me to forgive you… to  _ believe _ you?” This wasn’t the first time they talked since that night, but Noelle could still feel the bruises. Hear Rose as she screamed at them. See the cruel, feral expression on Cobra’s face.

_ “I don’t know how I can prove it to you,” _ Cobra frowned at him, expression sullen, as he slowly uncoiled his body from the human, letting him free.  _ “Tell me how I can re-earn your trust, little one… please? I miss my mate…” _

“You can’t,” Noelle swallowed hard, biting his lower lip, torn as his feelings twisted inside of him, heart constricting in his chest. “Go away Cobra… please. I… I can’t deal with you right now…” He turned his head away before gasping when he felt the sharp pain in his stomach, twisting his insides. “F-fuck… I… I need to get back home…”

Taking a step towards his things, he was unprepared for his knees to buckle underneath him. He expected to hit the ground, but soft scales stopped his fall as Cobra swooped in, securing the boy in his embrace.  _ “Shh… easy… It’s okay…” _ Cobra cooed softly, voice so  _ sweet _ , it hurt.  _ “Just breathe…” _

Noelle grimaced, trying to focus on his breathing as he cradled his stomach, letting Cobra hold him securely. “I… It’s too soon…” he shook his head sharply, rubbing his stomach gently, trying to calm himself.

_ “I’ve upset you…” _ Cobra sighed softly, deflating slightly.  _ “You’re overwhelmed, little one… You need rest. I’m going to take you back to the bush.” _

Noelle wanted to argue, but he knew the serpent was right. He always was, whenever Noelle pushed himself too much. “...okay…” Sighing softly, he waited until Cobra let him down before slowly gathering his things. He didn’t care about the wasp cum anymore, only wanting to be safe at home, where nothing could reach him. Gingerly he climbed atop the serpent’s back before letting Cobra take him back to the rose bush.

Rose greeted them there, startled when she saw the serpent, before she hissed dangerously, rearing up, eyes narrowed.  _ “What are you doing here!?” _ she spat, furious.  _ “Noelle!” _

“I-it’s okay Rose…” Noelle sighed softly, sliding from Cobra’s back. “He… found me by the pond after I was ambushed by some wasps…”

_ “After what he did to you-” _ she cut herself off as the boy stumbled past her.  _ “Petals… Noelle, are you alright…?” _

_ “He needs rest,” _ Cobra rumbled lowly, pressing himself to the ground so as not to anger the spider any further. He could still feel the phantom feeling of her venom flowing through his veins.

_ “And you need to leave. After what you did to him… you’re not welcome here,” _ she hissed at the serpent, eyes narrowed at him.

Knowing there was nothing he could say or do, the serpent conceded, tail quivering as he cast one last glance at the boy that still meant the world to him. His expression was somewhat hopeful when Noelle’s gaze met his own, comforted by the knowledge that he looked back, before Cobra finally turned to leave, careful to not overstay his welcome.

⦓§⦔

Noelle gasped sharply, before raising a hand to cover his mouth, trying desperately to keep quiet as Rose kept him propped up.  _ “Oh Noelle… you’re only making this harder on yourself…” _

“Th...they’re asleep. I…  _ fuck _ , I don’t want to wake them…” he grimaced, struggling to breathe as he felt the painful twisting in his stomach. It’d been nearly a week since his encounter with Cobra, and he’d been nothing but depressed the entire time, much to the bewilderment of the children and the concern of the Orb Weaver. It was so bad she had to show Willow and Max how to hunt for the small group herself, a frustrating endeavor when they couldn’t understand her.

_ “Would it truly be so terrible if they saw you like this, little one?” _ she questioned and he scowled, gritting his teeth.

“At my weakest moment, my… my  _ parts _ completely exposed as I give birth to  _ insects _ ? They don’t even know that I can get pregnant, let alone that I can be  _ mated _ to insects and other creatures to begin with… nn…” He reached down, gently rubbing down his stomach, heading falling back.

_ “Breathe, Noelle. You’re becoming too stressed,” _ she cautioned him and he took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

“What can I do?” Noelle startled, eyes wide when he heard Willow’s voice, tensed up as he whipped around to look at the girl, her expression serious, eyes narrowed.

“W-Willow…” He grimaced, trying to close his legs but Rose prevented him from doing so as he groaned, feeling the contractions. “F-fuck… I…” he stopped himself when he saw her kneeling by his side. “O-okay, yeah… th-there’s good…” He could barely even think straight, but knew it was for the best as he focused back on what he could feel.

“Breathe Noelle… In… out… In… out…” Willow spoke, calm and gentle, taking Noelle’s hand in her own as he squeezed it tightly.

There was no stopping him as he cried out, pain shooting through his nerves as he pushed through it, feeling the squirming larvae inside of him. Rose helped to steady him as he birthed the first few wriggling insects, the larvae falling gently onto the soft, plush nested ground. The poor boy lost count of how many there were, as he fought through the pain and exhaustion to birth every last one.

Willow gasped when she saw the little wriggling larvae, eyes wide with wonder and disbelief,  _ confused _ but not disturbed. She had figured it out on her own when she heard Noelle talking about the experiments from Grasshopper and the side effects, and knowing the only things out here were giant bugs and critters. “W-wait… there’s…” she frowned, suddenly even more confused. “There’s two different larvae…?”

Noelle collapsed onto the ground, exhausted both physically and mentally, barely registering her words, “...hn?”

Rose blinked, looking over Noelle’s flushed form, her eyes wide when she saw the spider larvae mixed with wasp larvae.  _ “Hm…” _ Chuckling quietly, she shook her head slowly.  _ “Well, no wonder this time was quite the challenge. There’s two different fathers~” _ she teased lightly as Noelle flushed at her words before jolting up.

“Wh-wha?” His own eyes widened when he saw the little larvae, squirming and wriggling on the leaves. “That’s… god…  _ damnit _ …” he groaned, falling back, covering his face. “Are you fucking serious…? How the hell did that  _ happen _ ? I thought…” he made a frustrated noise, glaring pitifully up at the ceiling of the rose bush. “Just  _ great _ …”

Willow coughed, trying to cover up her amusement, watching as Rose walked off to get some food for the little larvae. “They’re kind of cute~” she grinned, amused. “So… uhm, you can…?”

“...don’t finish that thought,” Noelle wrinkled his nose. “You’re far too young to even be thinking about  _ sex _ , let alone something that’s forbidden in the real world.”

“Okay… okay, I won’t,” her expression softened. “But… will you at least tell me why?”

Noelle sighed, gently sitting up before reaching down to pick up one of the dozen spiderling larvae, expression soft as he gazed down at it. “It’s… one of the side-effects from Grasshopper’s experiments on me. His goal is to build an insect army, but he had challenging results with trying to breed other insects together. And then… well, he discovered  _ me _ … and what I have. So he locked me in a dungeon and after several different pills… found a way to breed me with different insects. At first it only worked with certain kinds… but then I was able to be bred by larger insects… Spiders, beetles, wasps… But the larger the insect, the harder it was for Grasshopper to control them.” He frowned to himself, setting down the larvae onto the ground, before grabbing a small piece of fiber, dipping it into the water to clean himself with it.

“How did you escape…?” she frowned, biting her lower lip.

“I didn’t,” he sighed, shaking his head. “Grasshopper gave me my freedom on the condition that I would provide larvae for him. He figured out that I had a connection to the insects. That I could  _ understand _ them, another side-effect he didn’t expect from his experiments. And he counted on my given pheromones to attract potential mates. The day I found you guys… is the day I stopped giving him fodder for his army…”

“But you still…?” she grimaced, uncertain how to ask and he snorted softly.

“Yes, I still let insects, among other things,  _ defile _ me…” he scoffed, eyes narrowed at the water. “I became…  _ conditioned _ … fuck it… I became addicted to it. Like an addict to alcohol or nicotine.” He sighed, reaching a hand up to rub at his face.

“Oh… I’m sorry,” she frowned, looking down, regretting asking when she saw how aggravated Noelle was getting. “What are you going to do with him? With Grasshopper, I mean?”

“I don’t know, to be honest,” Noelle looked up at the ceiling once more, eyes narrowed. “Grasshopper is… powerful on his own, but building his army, he plans to take control of the whole garden. I think he even plans to use his army and his technology to take over the  _ world _ …” his eyes widened with that knowledge. “That’s it! I know how I can get you guys home!” He exclaimed, startling the spider and the girl both, as they stared at him with wide eyes.

Rose frowned then, narrowing her eyes as she stepped towards them,  _ “Absolutely not. You’re not going back there, Noelle…” _

“If I can get a hold of his technology… and combine it with the Professor’s... I can undo what shrank them and they can go home,” Noelle said, shaking his head. “I don’t know why I didn’t think of that before…”

_ “That man will capture you again, and this time you won’t be able to escape…” _ she told him, violently against this idea.

“Not if I have help…” Noelle bit his lower lip, eyes closed as he thought about the serpent lurking within the garden.


End file.
